Inspiring A Friend
by Pricat
Summary: Another Drabble. Jean wants Sam to cut his long hair feathers but it helps him see that it's not hair that makes a bald eagle great.


**A/N**

**Another drabble that I wrote on tumblr today as ggoing to the hair salon tomorrow inspired this, as I can see Sam having long hair from the baldness medication he's been taking but Jean wanting him to get it cut upsetting him, as he's ashamed about being bald, but Jean inspires him that being a bald eagle is more about inspiration than appearance.**

**I hope you guys like this drabble.**

* * *

><p>It was early morning as a certain eagle was up, way before he normally was but doing his morning routine which consisted of a shower, brushing and taking Propacia for his baldness as like some bald men, he was ashamed of it despite the fact he was a bald eagle and they were a regal species plus the mascot of America plus some of the others assured him that some females dogged bald guys, whatever that meant.<p>

He smirked in the bathroom mirror, seeing long hair feathers making him proud asit was proof the medication was working despite what the others said, going downstairs hearing footsteps, seeing Jean but the Frenchman was surprised seeing his brother had longer hair feathers, as he knew he needed his hair feathers cut, knowing this would upset him.

"Morning Jean, you okay?" Sam asked brewing coffee.

"I'm fine but it's your hair feathers." he said.

"What about them, Jean?" he asked.

"I-I think you should get a haircut Sammy.

They're getting in the way of what you're doing, plus the others agree." he said.

He saw his brother's finger claws tense up which wasn't a good sigh as it meant he was upset, knowing how he felt about this subject like others mentioned poaching.

"I didn't mean it, I know about the bald thing, that it upsets you." he said seeing his brother's finger claws clenched in fists, meaning he was upset.

"You don't know Jean, you've never been bald or have your hair feathers thin!

We're supposed to be a regal species, how can we if we're bald?

Answer me that!" Sam said as Jean sighed.

When he was like this, it was better to leave him, to let him cool down, but he needed to help him.

"Being an noble species means inspiring others, not if they're bald or not.

You inspire a lot of people with your love of this country, they love you for who you are, not if you're bald or not Sammy.

I'm gonna leave you alone for a bit, but just think about it, okay?" Jean said.

He nodded in reply and saw him leave.

He wiped tears away as what his brother had said had moved him, but he just needed to think, as his emotions were getting the best of him again.

"You think I was too harsh on him?" Jean asked Kermit later as he was explaining why Sam had been in a foul mood and hadn't shown up.

"No, you were being honest, and Frank with him, and maybe he got the message." Kermit replied.

Jean nodded knowing Sam was smart as a whip and would figure out what to do, and knew he would know but they were stunned seeing him show up.

"I-I decided to get it cut, as Jean was right." he said seeing Jean smirk.

"You sure about this, as you loved your long hair?" Kermit asked him.

"Yeah but there are other things that are more important, like Jean and inspiring Americans every night and with my video blog." Sam said hugging Jean.

"Atta boy, I knew you would get it sooner or later!

Let's go now, okay?" he said as they left.

Later the others were stunned seeing the haircut that it was short but it looked good, but Jean had a feeling this was inspiration for the video blog.

"I'm gonna go see if he's okay." Jean said.

The others agreed seeing him leave but was going to his brother's house as he was ordering take out, seeing Sera, Sam's girlfriend here since she had heard what had happened knowing how emotional her boyfriend could be.

"Thanks Jean, as to males of our species, they don't let things like that go.

I was telling him he should get it cut a while ago, but he was being stubborn." she said.

"Well that is true, but he feels embarrassed about being bald, despite tbe fact your species are called that, bald eagle you know?" he said.

Sera chuckled at that as it was true but she hadn't let that bother her but it bothered Sam, and at least he was beginning to see that being one was more about inspiration than appearance.

"Hey, what were you guys talking about, while I was on the phone?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing much, just about your new do." Sera said seeing him blush.

"Oh, okay then.

I was ordering take out for us, and Jean!" he said.

Sera chuckled along with Jean at his expression as it was cute since he was being the adorable dork-dork they knew and loved.

They knew he just needed time to get used to it.


End file.
